The present disclosure relates to techniques for capturing an image based on spatial stability of an imaging sensor.
The widespread availability of digital cameras and cellular telephones with integrated imaging sensors has resulted in a significant increase in digital photography and software applications that leverage the information in the acquired images. In order to capture an image using a digital camera or a cellular telephone (which are each sometimes referred to as an ‘electronic device’), a user typically has to perform a series of image-capture operations, including: holding the electronic device, pointing it toward an object of interest, focusing it on the object, and pressing a physical button or virtual icon to acquire the image.
However, the ability to extract useful information from an image (especially for use with a software application) is often restricted by the image quality. As a consequence, after acquiring an image, the user may need to perform post-acquisition operations, such as: editing the image to crop the area of interest and, if the image is blurry or the area of interest was not captured, repeating the image-capture and/or the post-acquisition operations one or more times. Note that performing the image-capture and/or the post-acquisition operations once, let alone multiple times, is time-consuming and, therefore, can degrade the user experience, which may limit the willingness of users to acquire images or to use software applications that leverage the information in images.